gtaxfilesivfandomcom-20200216-history
Prospero
Prospero 'is an organisation dedicated to the investigation, containment, and neutralisation of anomalous entities and objects. The organisation is privately owned and operated, but is government backed and funded. Prior to it's disbanding in 1997, it's Director was Johnathon Price, also known as The Custodian. Mission Statement Prospero's primary mission was to investigate any and all reports of anomalous activity, be it regarding entities, objects, or even just general phenomenon. These objectives would be completed by any means, be it infiltration or direct assault. Any retrieved objects would be researched for useful properties, before either being destroyed or archived. Phenomenon would be researched, and if confirmed, actions would be taken to if possible neutralise the phenomenon, or failing that, restrict access to it's location. Notable Members * 'Carl Johnson: Agent * Sarah Williams: MAS * Emma Walker: 'Agent * 'The Truth: 'Agent * 'The Custodian: Director of Prospero Operations Structure * Leadership ** Director of Prospero Operations * Senior Special Agents * Special Agents * Agents * Maintenance and Administration Staff (MAS) ** Records and Information Administration Advisory Director History Formation Prospero was established by a wealthy private party who recognised the increasing, and very real threat of, anomalous phenomenon. It's founder was philanthropic in nature, and never intended to profit from the acquisition of the anomalous, only to protect ordinary people. Becoming Noticed by Government For many years Prospero operated privately and independently, the government remaining ignorant of the (apparently) rising anomalous threat. However, once the catalogue of contained objects grew to a sufficient size (And with a change in office in the White House), the government finally took notice. Prospero was given full government approval and funding, but these facts would remain private so as to not create panic in the populace. Government Takeover As the requirement for funding grew due to the growing number of operations, the government began to wield an increasing amount of power over the organisation. Using this power, they have been able to influence the priorities and direction of the organisation, notably by the installing Directors of their choice. As the interference increased, Prospero became a unique blend of an organisation that was privately founded, owned, and operated on paper, but in reality was being influenced as if it were an official government department. This level of control was thrown under the bus when Johnathon Price, The Custodian, was installed as Director. Whilst 'picked' by the government (In reality, he himself engineering this choice so that he was the only option), Price had his own agenda, and he was able to keep a balance between his own and the government's interests in the organisation. The result of his control was that government officials were content that they were getting what they wanted and that Price was their 'puppet', but in reality, he was freely pursuing his own agenda with little concern for theirs. Advent of the Myths When the Advent of the Myths began, Prospero was the only organisation involved in controlling and stopping the phenomenon. The Custodian committed many dozens of Agents to all manor of locations around San Andreas, either in direct response to myth occurrences, or pre-emptively. Prospero's strategy to stop the Advent was successful, primarily, and ultimately as a result of the efforts of Carl Johnson. During the Advent, The Custodian very carefully controlled the flow of information to the government, aiming to keep it completely secret and under wraps. His dispatched dozens of Agents to suspect areas, aiming to pre-emptively combat myths and prevent the public from discovering them. When myths were encountered, he very carefully dealt with witnesses by confiscating materials and swearing them to silence. When information did get out, he took comprehensive steps to discredit released materials and provide extensive, plausible, explanations (e.g. substance-induced psychosis). His efforts were successful, and he was able to persuade government officials that the Advent was nothing more than hearsay and rumour for its entire duration. Disbanding After the Advent of the Myths and the death of The Custodian, the government learned the truth about what the organisation had been doing during Price’s tenure. Sensing that Prospero has become rogue and out of their control, Prospero was unceremoniously disbanded, and all relevant materials seized.Category:Storymode Category:Organisations